


The Collective History of the Boiling Isles and Lands Beyond

by JamesReddick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Headcanon, The Owl House Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesReddick/pseuds/JamesReddick
Summary: The Boiling Isles, The Gift of the Titan in the words of the Emperor, or the Demon Realm in the interpretations by humans, is the world where The Owl House animated series takes place. Home to many diverse creatures and even more restlessness, the Boiling Isles have been host to many adventures. You've experienced these Isles in your own way, but want to learn more about its story. Well, to get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning. Welcome, to The Collective History of the Boiling Isles and Lands Beyond.
Kudos: 5





	The Collective History of the Boiling Isles and Lands Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This headcanon not perfect (some would even call it fucking garbage, I know I would) and I’m open to criticisms if anyone has them. I’m sure I’ll need to make an index to explain all the smaller specifics that I wouldn’t want to go into right now, but that’s for another day. There’s also some partialness to a certain character (keep an eye out for who that may be) since I’m blue-balled on content for her. Dana better not do her dirty next season, she has potential to be an amazing character, as per the previously stated partialness. Anyways friends, enjoy!  
> ANOTHER NOTE: The summary is a reference, and if you guess it correctly, you get a special prize.

The Three Titans -  
Long ago, in the days before the Coven system, in the centuries before witches, in the millennia before the King of Demons, in the eons before the Boiling Isles, there were three Titans that roamed the world. They were seen as near gods to those of the lesser race and worshiped them as such. They spread their wisdom and power throughout the world, influencing societies and the lesser races for hundreds of thousands of years.

The Eldest Titan Kato, though frail, was the wisest of the three. He sought knowledge and understanding over strength and power. He would wander the world, telling the lesser races his grand stories and bestowing upon them grand knowledge that would eventually build empires that reigned for millennia.  
The Middle Titan Rykir, though not the brightest, had strength and brawn that was second to none. If anything matched his size, or at least close to it, he would challenge it in a bare knuckle brawl. All this fighting made his hunger for meat and his thirst for grog as big as he was. He would wander the world, sharing his wisdom of battle and honor to those who would go on to become the world’s greatest heroes and generals.

Then there was the Youngest Titan, Arthis. He did not bear the intellect and wisdom of Kato, nor did he even match Rykir’s might. Yet Arthis had something that they did not, curiosity. Not the kind of curiosity that drove someone to seek rare knowledge or great strength, but that of raw power. The mastery of the very life essence and elements that make up reality, manipulating it to achieve a higher state of potential. It’s said that Arthis was the one who first discovered magic and truly master it.  
He spread its use far and wide, even to the other Titans. There were many who used it for good, those who used it to vanquish great evils, dispel horrid plagues, heal the sick and wounded; yet there were those who either misused this power for personal power and avarice, or those used it with malicious intent. Arthis thought not of the plight and struggle of the lesser races; if anything, he became curious of those who used magic to cause destruction and agony. 

This curiosity grew larger as Arthis delved deeper into darker forms of magic, seeking to refine his power. These forms of magic seeped into the lands of the lesser races, causing millennia-old empires to collapse in the blink of an eye, and the great heroes of old to be defeated by those who’ve mastered the ways of these evil magics. An imbalance had been created.  
The wisdom of Kato was going to waste as the empires built upon his generous knowledge either turned to these dark forces or collapsed because of them. The ways of strength and honor taught by Rykir were becoming no match against the infinite power of magic and the loose morals that came with it. Arthis had begun to be corrupted by the very curiosity that granted him the great powers of magic, and both Rykir and Kato knew that something had to be done.

The Titan War -  
Kato, with the relationships made with the countless empires he helped built, and Rykir, who’s words influenced the wills of revered and fearless heroes, called upon their aid to vanquish this plague of dark magic and restore balance. Arthis saw this as Kato and Rykir exercising their superiority over him, and reacted by unleashing magic never truly tapped by those of the lesser races. This surge of magic further corrupted not just the malicious, but even the most well meaning of mages became blinded by the immense freedom and power given to them. Arthis reached to them and decried Kato and Rykir, saying that they intended to take away their power. And so the Titan War began.

Because of the massive scale of this war and it’s infamous conclusion, not much is known about specific battles or the specific lesser races that were involved. But it’s undeniable that because of said scale, the losses, both of life and civilizations were unfathomable. The war lasted well over hundreds of thousands of years, changing the very landscapes and oceans of the world.  
What is known is that those who sided with Arthis had slowly begun to overrun those allied with Kato and Rykir in the later years of the war. Knowing that defeat was inevitable, Kato and Rykir decided to go up against Arthis himself and end this war by their own hands. When they laid their eyes upon Arthis for the first time in thousands of years, they barely even recognized him. Magic had twisted him into an unrecognizable shell of his former self.

Despite Arthis’ limitless magic, Kato had created something using bountiful knowledge that would level the playing field: Runes. Symbols that nullified the effects of magic depending on which symbol was used. Basically anti-magic. He had given his allies this knowledge before setting off on his quest to battle Arthis, though it’s not not known if they had remade gains in the war because, for lack of better words, it was about to end real soon.

The Cataclysm -  
The battle between the Titans shook the world. Earthquakes ripped apart the lands that sprawled across continents. Tsunamis that towered above the clouds swept away the mountains that towered over all. The seas boiled as the world’s surface cracked open, releasing so much magma that the waters could not cool it. Cities that stood for thousands, even millions of years, were now dust. The battlefields of the Titan War were no longer filled with fierce cries of battle and glory, but instead those of fear and anguish. Yet the Titans continued to fight, ignorant to the destruction they had caused.

The battle had ended. The Three Titans, the beings who were revered as gods and arbiters of the world, now looked upon the death destruction they had caused out of their need for preserving their own ways. Kato and Rykir wept. Even Arthis, corrupted and twisted by his power, couldn’t help but feel regret and sorrow for those he wanted to set free from the binds of reality. 

All near death, they made an uneasy pact. As their last dying act, they would transfer a fraction of their being into a vessel. This vessel would act as a force of balance in the world; one who would, if an imbalance occurs, correct it, as not for it to cause another event such as The Cataclysm. Arthis shared his power to both Kato and Rykir so they could accomplish this. As soon as the power was shared, the Titans gave their final farewells and set off to their final resting places. 

The Death and the Paragons of the Titans -  
Kato set off for what remained of the Crystal Glade, a vast opening where the morning dew of the grass shone with a pure light. It was his favorite place to study the various subjects that interested him at the time. He thought that he would finally get to cracking open a book he had been meaning to read for a few million years before finally passing on. When he arrived, he was fairly shocked that the glade remained in relatively fair condition. He collapsed beside the mountain range that overlooked the glade, and knowing he did not have much longer, he created his vessel. 

A being of pure knowledge and wisdom, one to not only factor reason and intelligence, but to also execute fair judgement. She was the Proctor of Wisdom, Dispenser of Judgement, the First of the All Knowing and the Paragon of Kato, Arinya. As she was born, Kato told her of her duties when he finally passed. But in the meantime, they read his book. And after millions of years of putting it off, he finished it. Now at peace, he gave his final words to Arinya…

“Arinya.. I wish our time together was much longer. I have so much to teach you, but as I lay dying, I realize that you must find this knowledge yourself. I implore you to journey across these fractured lands, spreading the knowledge and wisdom I once did. Give the people of this injured world hope. Help them rebuild. Help them heal. But most importantly... my vessel… help them practice restraint… set them on the right path… so that they shall not make the same mistakes… I have…”

Rykir made his pilgrimage to the Wastes, lands that harbored the fiercest of monsters and the bravest of warriors. He would go there to test his mettle against Eldritch horrors, giant reptiles, the usual suspects. All that remained however were vast fissures in the Earth filled with lava and a whole host of irritated monsters. To Rykir he felt this was an improvement. Rykir wanted to die in battle, something that was never granted in his battle against Arthis. He was weak, maybe too weak to survive even one fight, so he knew that now was the time to create his vessel.  
A battle-hardened warrior, one who inherited his creator's strength and skills in battle. One who also bears the understanding of honor and righteousness. The Eternal Paladin, The Scourge of the Wastes, the First of the Battleborn and the Paragon of Rykir, Nakoa. As Nakoa came into the world, Rykir pointed him to a rusty axe, and without a word, Nakoa took the axe and ran into the Wastes, screaming obscenities and hacking up monsters. Rykir couldn’t be more proud. 

The both of them would slaughter monsters for days, and despite being in a near death state, Rykir would still win. He knew that to truly die in battle, he needed to go against someone who matched him in skill. One day, he called upon Nakoa to battle him to the death. He transfered what was left of his being into a corporeal manifestation to match Nakoa in size. His Titan body fell into a great valley, lifeless. The battle lasted nearly 3 days until Nakoa finally got the upper hand and struck a lethal blow. As Rykir lied there, the manifestation rotting away and his Titan blood running through the valley like a ruthless flood, he gave unto Nakoa his last will…

”Nakoa, though it has only been mere days since I willed you into this world, you have grown into the mightiest warrior I have ever witnessed. And though it seems as if I’m gone, I never will be. I shall reside in the heart of warriors, the hearts of those who fight, the hearts of those who seek to dispel the evils of this world. You will be my Paladin. You will help those in need and train them. Train them to fight... teach them to practice honor... show them a path of righteousness. And when this world is threatened... when the world is plunged into darkness… you shall lead great legions… and bring light… to the… darkness…”

As for Arthis, he never had a special place. He just roamed the world, never staying in any specific area for that long. Arthis’ wounds were especially major, so with no other option, he chose his grave to be the very ocean he lay in. Magic would delay the inevitable, but not for long. It was time to create his vessel.  
His vessel was not grand, it was not some sort of Eldritch being that struck fear into the hearts of mortals. It was something more… personal. A small imp. She did not have infinite wisdom, nor did she have infinite strength. If anything her small size was a disadvantage. Yet despite all of this, her magic potential was something that even Arthis himself was hesitant to match. As Arthis used what little magic he had left to create his vessel, they had nothing to do. No millions-year-old book to read and ponder about, no grand adventure of killing monsters.  
So they talked. For his last moments, they talked. They talked about the past, the present, and her duties for the future. They came to know one another on a level much deeper than creation to creator. Their final moments were as father and daughter. In one final act, he used the remaining magic keeping him alive to see into the future. What he saw was something he could not change, but she would. Now the magic keeping him alive was gone, and so… he spoke to her one final time…  
”My vessel… no… my daughter. You know your duties well… and I expect you to uphold them. I have seen what lies ahead… and the next few million years shall not be kind to you. My body shall rot away as new species eat of my flesh and gain the power I once beared. That of magic. Be it light… be it dark. They shall grow into civilization, and then a grand empire led by one who’s own ambition will lead to great imbalance. One that must be corrected.”  
”Yet... farther. You’ll meet a being not of this world. A being who will come at a time of great strife and anguish. A being who will become… part of something great… and you must help them… for they will lead my spawn into a world of blue waters... a world of serenity and bliss… a world where the forces that have corrupted me and many others… are null. There will be those who will try and stop them… ones who do not understand… ones too ignorant of understanding. They shall underestimate you… loathe you… fear you… you will be alone… no one to call you a friend… not even an acquaintance… yet you shall keep your head high. You shall look adversity in the eye… grab it by the neck… and choke the life from it. And the outlander… shall recognize you… and he will lead them… with you by his side… into the sun… the First of Demons... my Paragon... my daughter… Kikimora…”


End file.
